Shouka
by Miku Udahara
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with songs I wrote.  If you would like to use one of my songs for your own use, please tell me first, becuase I did write them.


**Shouka**

**Chapter 1:**

**Hey! It's Miku~. And I LURRRVESS MUSIC. I LUUURRRVVVES IT MORE THAN LURVVVES. I 3 Music! Anyway here is a story/ song thing. I guess they kind of are like small stories. Really. They're just a bunch of one-shots.**

**~ = hold note**

**( ) =echo**

**

* * *

**

**Stars Know Nobody**

Alone was how Michiko Yasutoru felt. All the time. To the point of deprivation of social connections. Not like she had any to begin with.

She would watch others chat and joke and play. She would just watch, for she was a people watcher.

She lived in your average house, town, and high school. Nothing fancy. Just average. Her image was average, too. Boring, wavy brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Brown eyes and pale skin to the point where you could almost see her blood veins.

Today was an average day at school, where she stood, sat, and walked alone. She was just a natural loner.

The school day was the last one before everyone would leave for spring break. And the day was almost over.

She was on her way to Music Class, the last class for the day, and one of the few things that would give Michiko joy.

For one, the teacher actually acknowledged her.

For two, she was surrounded by music instruments, which, truthfully, interested her. She would buy a piano, her favorite instrument, but her parents couldn't afford one. Her parents never could keep steady jobs.

And for three, she liked music. It could do many things to her. It can make her hyper, alert, jumpy, calm, tired, sad, mad, happy.

Once she reached the room, she saw everyone talking to their friends. She walked to her seat in the back of the room. No one sat near her, because she was a nobody, so it was peaceful in the back compared to the rest of the classroom where people yelled, threw paper balls at each other, and boys and girls flirted. Loudly.

The teacher came into the room and smiled and winked at her. At her! Michiko smiled back. That was another thing she liked about the teacher. She was always kind to her. She also knew more about Michiko than anybody else. Her teacher probably knew more about Michiko than her own family.

Her teacher silenced the class and announced that everyone would take turns going up in front of the class and singing a song that they were assigned to make in their previous lesson.

Michiko gulped anxiously. One of the few things that her teacher, Mrs. Haji, knew was that Michiko had a pretty decent singing voice. "Gorgeous" was what her teacher called her voice.

"Michiko Yasutoru, can you start out for us?" asked her teacher turning to her.

_Me? _Michiko thought as all the other students heads turned to look at her.

She gulped again and nervously got out of her chair and went up front of the classroom.

She could feel everyone's beady stares on her. Some where smirking that the hopeless, nobody was going to make a fool of herself.

"Start whenever you are ready." Said her teacher, reassuringly.

Michiko took a deep breath, and began,

"_It started out like any other day._

_Got up in despair of this day n' age._

_Wanting nothing but hope,_

_And peace for all._

_And for my love to find me~_

_Stars know no one._

_Stars know no hope, no despair._

_Stars know no love an' no hate._

_Stars know nobody._

_Walking from here to there,_

_Watching the sky turn to an ash grey._

_Wondering what's up there,_

_In Kami's Holy Lair._

_Will I ever make it up there?~_

_Stars know no one._

_Stars know no hope, no despair._

_Stars know no love an' no hate._

_Stars know nobody._

_What will I do when I reach the stars?_

_Will I be accepted or will I fall?_

_Does anybody seem to care?_

_What will I do? (what will I do?)_

_Will I be allowed? (will I be allowed?)_

_Does anybody care?_

_Stars know no one._

_Stars know no hope, no despair._

_Stars know no love an' no hate._

_Stars know nobody.~_

_Stars (stars) know no one~_

_Stars know no hope (no hope), no despair~_

_Stars know no love an' no hate (no love an' no hate)~_

_Stars know nobody~_

_No~body~_

_Stars know nobody.~"_

Michiko finished holding the last note of her song and turned her attention to Mrs. Haji. Her teacher shot her a genuine smile, before turning back to the class and saying that some person named Dia –something was next.

Michiko glanced at the class as she took her seat in the back of the room. People had looks of shock and pleasure on their faces. Some people would glance at her every five seconds, repeatedly.

* * *

Once class ended, Michiko rushed out of the class room quickly. She hated to be put on the spotlight and preferred to be in the crowd.

However, once she reached her locker to pack up her stuff and then head home, there was a group standing there smiling and waving at her.

Undecided about what to do, she decided to just go to her locker and not turn and run. She would need to get her books eventually.

"Hey Michiko? What's up?" said the girl that had sung right after her, Dia.

"The sky?" Michiko answered nervously. She could feel herself sweating as she was put in the limelight.

"Haha. Not only can you sing well, but you have a sense of humor, too!" Dia stated.

Michiko blushed at her compliment and went back to unlocking her locker. She had already tried to unlock her lock about six times now and it really didn't seem to want to open.

"Hey! Why don't you hang out with us some time?" asked the always excited Hatake Kuromura.

Michiko gave him a shocked look. No one had ever asked if she would hang out with them before.

Quickly regaining her composure, she answered back, "I am truly sorry, but I am afraid I have to study for the oncoming exams." She took out the books needed from her locker and closed it.

"Oncoming exams? The next ones aren't until next month!" exclaimed Hatake.

"Exactly. And I can't believe I waited this late to study. It's only a matter of time until I drop out of the top ten." Answered Michiko.

"Funny and smart! What next? A model? You sure have the body." Said Ariana Tsukasa giving her a jealous look as she glanced at her body.

Blushing for what felt like the fiftieth time, she quickly began to walk away and head home.

"Michiko!" exclaimed Shun Kutaku, the boy who was claimed to be the hottest in school.

She turned once her name was called out, giving him her attention. _I don't remember knowing him well enough to be on a first-name basis._

"We'll see you tomorrow! 'Kay!" Shun said giving her his signature cheesy grin.

Michiko didn't know how to react so she simply and kind of hesitantly raised her arm and waved at them as she ran home.

* * *

Once she reached her house, she flew up the flight of stairs **(1)** and into her room and collapsed on her bed.

_I've never been acknowledged like that before! _She thought very excitedly.

_It's kind of… nice. I actually feel like I can't wait until tomorrow. _She thought with a smile.

_I kind of feel like I am in Mrs. Haji's debt. _

Then she remembered Shun and blushed.

_Could this…could this be the beginning of my first crush?_

She then thought about the song that she wrote.

_Now that I think about it, it is true that stars are alone and that they don't know anybody. But I am not a star anymore. _

She paused.

_Flower's have friends, don't they?_

_Then I am …a flower._

* * *

**AN/Miku: So what did you think? Please review! **

**(1)** '**Flew up the flight' lol, no pun intended**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
